


Tokyo State of Mind

by matsunorangermun



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Fluffyfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsunorangermun/pseuds/matsunorangermun
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Ash and Eiji. It's 7 months after the end of the story. After being stabbed in the stomach by Lao, Ash shot him and called Jessica. He was brought to the hospital and treated for his wounds, living to see another day. A few weeks later, he purchased a ticket to Tokyo and has been staying with Eiji since.





	Tokyo State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just need a fanart of Shorter and Eiji singing Gangster's paradise while drunk! This is my first fic with them and for this fandom. Comments and suggestions appreciated!

It would be wrong to say I didn’t look at him fondly. His bright, light brown eyes and his smooth skin shone against the light of the sun. He was the light in my life, my very reason for going on in a world that had treated me so coldly. I inched closer to him, my head approaching the nape of his neck, lips just inches away from his flesh when I stopped. How had kissing him, tongue’s no doubt, been so easy the first time?

“Is everything okay?” Innocent eyes met my jade ones. My face turned red and he grinned. Our lips were so close. Would it be a bad thing for me to steal another kiss? Eiji didn’t give me a chance, he pecked my cheek before standing up from the couch. “I’m hungry, did you want to grab something to eat?”

How? How could he do that and just move on? “A-anything…as long as it’s not sushi.”

“Oh?” Eiji said, “Would you be okay with eating bull testicle?” A small chuckle.

A horrible joke! “ _Ei-chan_! That’s disgusting.” My face turned a brighter red as Eiji walked around the couch and stood on his tip toes, looking at me. I usually initiated things between us but Eiji had changed. He knew I got embarrassed when he showed me affection and he took every opportunity to abuse that.

Pressing his lips to my mouth, he slipped his tongue inside. It tasted like Colgate. He used my toothpaste. Our tongues swirled together, and I took charge, my hand meeting his chin. Eiji had never been good at French kissing, even managing to mess up a peck on the cheek!

We both pulled away from each other, spit trailing. “We can go for barbecue at that restaurant you like!” Eiji wiped his mouth. So casual! I grinned. I reached my arm around and slapped his ass, earning a yelp. “A-and just for that, I’ll even buy us some ice cream afterwards.”

 

The walk to the barbecue place was very quiet. We stood close to each other, as usual, our pinky fingers locked together. Eiji and I occasionally exchanged glances but we would never admit it. Though it had been 7 months since I traveled to Japan and moved in with Eiji, we still got nervous around each other. Even in situations that were intimate, we would get nervous and withdraw before we followed through. 

_I think Eiji was just trying to be sensitive because of my past._

_We both wanted it. But always chickened out._

“Ash, do you want to sit outside or inside?”

“Outside. It’s warm today.”

We sat down outside at a two-person table, I reached my hand across the table to continue linking out pinkies. A waitress brought us two glasses of water and menus, a plastered smile on her face. I leafed through the menu, struggling through the kanji.

“What do you want?” Eiji asked.

I looked at his lips. So soft…

“Um…yak-ee-toe-ree…” I struggled through the words.

“Oh, _yakitori_?” Eiji grinned, so amused by my mistake. “Sounds good. I’ll get us some chicken too.” He sat the menu down on the table. “Ash? Are you okay? You’re a bit spaced out.”

“I’m fine, just thinking about the past.”

“Don’t,” Eiji put his hand on mine, comfortingly, “Remember, you have me in the present. We have our dog and a nice flat here in Tokyo. We don’t need to remember what happened back in New York.”

“You’re right,” I said, “But its hard. You and Ibe-san have helped me get acquainted to life in Japan, but I can’t help but miss New York.”

“Maybe one day we can go visit it again,” Eiji smiled brightly. “Just not now. A few years’ time.”

“But what if I start to get homesick and cry, will you comfort me?” I joked, fake pouting.

“Oh really?” Eiji’s eyebrow raised, “You mean those times I’ve found you up in the middle of the night, singing _Country Roads_?”

“This coming from the Japanese guy who sang a _Gangster’s Paradise_ duet with Shorter?” I crossed my arm, smirk stretching across my face.

“You swore you’d never mention that!” Eiji gasped.

“I still have the phone recording.”

“Delete it.”

“Delete those embarrassing videos you’ve recorded of me while I was sleeping.”

“Can you blame me?” Eiji held up his arms, “You sing nursery rhymes in your sleep.”

The waitress came back and took our food orders. We both got the meat, including a bowl of rice and an egg. It didn’t take too long for the woman to come back with our meat, I watched Eiji put it on the grill and prepare it like he always did. We were growing boys, so we shoved the meat in our mouths, getting seconds and thirds. The whole time, I couldn’t stop staring at him.

He loved to talk, so I let him. I adored his voice.


End file.
